The Lion & The Badger
by AgentPufferfish
Summary: During Sixth Year at Hogwarts a certain Gryffindor and Hufflepuff discovers something about themselves and each other when said Gryffin takes a sudden interest in the Huffle. Dean/Castiel, SPN/HP x-over. Amounts of romance, fluff, drama, angst & touching.
1. Eye Contact

**Title: **The Lion & The Badger

**Summary: **During Sixth Year at Hogwarts a certain Gryffindor and Hufflepuff discovers something about themselves and each other when said Gryffin suddenly takes an interest in the Huffle. Dean/Castiel, SPN/HP x-over. Amounts of romance, slash, fluff, drama, angst & touching.

**Pairings:** Destiel (Dean/Castiel) with a side of Sabriel (Sam/Gabriel). Possible a few very minor pairings, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural and Hogwarts/Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Beta:** I really want to thank Classy Venus and Serina-Phantom :D

**Warnings:** Slash (Destiel & Sabriel), NC-17 (sexuel scenes), possible a bit OOC (as I am not the writers of Supernatural)

**Author's note:** For such a long time I've had this gigantic urge to write Destiel and Sabriel at Hogwarts. It all began the first time I laid eyes on Lettiebobettie's Destiel at Hogwarts drawings. My story is kind of based on some of the drawings of hers. She's amazing. Check them out!: http : / / lettiebobettie . tumblr . com /

Enjoy guys! :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ Eye Contact ~<strong>**

****Castiel****

Close to noon on September 1st, there was a group of wizards making their way through the heavy crowd on King's Cross. The Muggles seemed to be flocking as well, and Castiel Novak almost lost his family in the big crowd, but Anna had grabbed his hand right on time, making sure he was still with them. Eventually, they reached the right platform, right between 9 and 10, and Raphael was the first one who ran through the tall brick wall.

"After you, bro'" Gabriel said with a hand gesture towards the brick wall.

Castiel nodded. With one last glance over the station – the Muggle world – he left it with joy. It was not that he hated Muggles or anything close it it; he was a half-blood himself. His wizard father married a stunning Muggle, and because they couldn't get children on account of her being unable to get pregnant, they had adopted seven children, each from a different country.

The problem Castiel had with Muggles was the same problem he had with wizards and witches: they bullied him a lot. At least in the world of magic he could cast a little teasing spell towards the bullies to get back at them, and at Hogwarts the teachers actually did something to stop bullying.

Once the train had left Platform Nine 3/4 at 11 a.m. sharp, and they had said their goodbye to their owls – or in Anna's case, her cat – all the Novak siblings made their way through the train. She and her older siblings found compartments where their friends were and soon it was only Castiel, Anna and Balthazar who were walking around to find an empty compartment to lay their hands on.

Castiel sat down by the window – he liked the window seat the most – and Balthazar in the other end, his head resting against the wall as if he were planning to fall asleep. Anna decided to sit down right across from them, placing her handbag beside her leg on the seat.

She had promised Castiel she would sit with him for at least half an hour before she went to find her friends. It was something she'd promised back when the youngest Novak child was going to Hogwarts for the first time. In the 1st and 2nd year, she had sat with him through the whole trip, but now that Castiel was a Sixth year, they'd agreed it shouldn't be a problem for him to sit alone. Balthazar was only here because his friends had ditched him last year. Apparently, they had become so tired of his, as he called it, "shit and crap" that they did not want him as their friend anymore.

"Here we go again, huh?" Balthazar mumbled with a sigh, "Back to bloody Hogwarts."

"You just don't like it because you lost all your friends and people hate you," Anna replied.

"Hey! Gabriel is worse than I am!" Balthazar almost chuckled. It was so pathetic.

"True," Anna nodded before burying her nose in one of her beloved books. She turned to Castiel a few minutes later. "Are you looking forward to have more classes with Professor Snape?" Castiel did alright in potions, but he clearly didn't like the raven haired professor; Anna knew that Snape gave Castiel the creeps.

"I'm looking forward to the Herbology classes," Castiel corrected her and shifted in his seat.

"We've still got ol' Sprout there, right?" Balthazar asked, finally moving his head from the wall.

"Of course we do. I don't think she'll ever give her spot to someone else," Anna smiled as she spoke the words.

"She'll probably be like Professor Binns," Castiel said, also smiling. His smile was a rare occasion, but when they appeared, they were true and beautiful. It was not that he was an unhappy guy – he just wasn't good with emotions and facial expressions. Normally, it was the – as his family called it – poker face that played repeat on the Hufflepuff's face.

"We only ever get new teachers in Defense Against Dark Arts," Anna added.

"I'm sure there's some kind of curse on that subject," Balthazar joked with a grin on his face. Finally he was back to his old, smirking self. For a moment Castiel had worried his brother would be brooding and unpleasant all year long and bother him through the days at Hogwarts because he couldn't get any friends.

"Any idea of whom it might be?" Anna asked and both her brothers shook their heads.

"Would be awesome if dear old Dumbledore would teach us Defense Against Dark Arts," Balthazar grinned.

Anna giggled. "I could imagine that, but it'll never happen."

A knock on the door caused them all to look up.

A small blush spread out on Anna's very pale cheeks as she spotted Dean Winchester standing in the door, looking at them with bored eyes.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Anna. They were good friends, despite Anna being in Slytherin and Dean in Gryffindor. They'd dated a bit last year but Dean broke it off, saying he didn't want a steady relationship. Two weeks after that happened, he was seen together with Lisa Breaden, a Ravenclaw. Their friendship had continued after the break up. Anna said their past relationship only made their friendship somewhat stronger.

Castiel hadn't seen them much together, though. He did believe that Anna still liked the Gryffindor a lot. He understood why – behind all the bad boy theme that Dean liked to show in his appearance and personality, he was a really nice guy. He wasn't even bad looking either, Castiel thought to himself as his azure gaze rested upon the boy.

Before Anna could manage to find her voice, Balthazar spoke. "No you cannot, you bloody wanker! You broke my sister's heart last year, so get the hell out of here before I break a limb of yours!" His voice was poisonous. Although he wasn't the most violent guy around, he hated it when people hurt his family – especially his siblings.

Dean looked at the other Slytherin in the room with a frown playing on his face. "Yeah, whatever. Will just find Sammy then. See ya, dicks," he muttered, but before leaving his eyes finally came to rest on Castiel.

Their eyes met; an impossible, solid, summer green color and mesmerizing, azure eyes. For a minute it was as if everything had slowed down, like slow motion, and there was no sound or any kind of noise around them, or so Castiel thought it felt like, because he knew that slow motion and silence wasn't possible here.

A teasing smile was suddenly on Dean's full lips.

The Hufflepuff bit slowly down his lip; he felt somewhat uncomfortable yet extremely comfortable beneath that green gaze. Dean sure had beautiful eyes. He bent his head a little, escaping those eyes before he was truly caught in them. A little blush was showing on his pale cheeks; he could feel it.

And when Castiel looked up again, it was to the sound of the door smacking closed. What had just happened?

Castiel frowned and turned his blue gaze towards the window. It would get dark before they reached the school, but it felt like they were already close. Something was moving through his body. Something he had never felt before, or perhaps something he had been avoiding since third year at the magical school. He wasn't sure, though.

He had looked at Dean many times before, and yes, he did find the other boy slightly attractive, but it was not like they had ever talked outside class – and Dean had once treated him badly, but he'd also made up for that. Dean was not one of the many bullies around the school, though, he just protected those he really cared about.

"Cas, are you alright?" Anna asked when she stopped shouting at Balthazar because of his rudeness. Castiel almost hadn't noticed the shouting which began immediately after Dean left.

Said person threw her a short glance before looking out on the open fields again. Castiel nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice in this current moment.

Anna's eyes rested on him for a few seconds. "Alright," she replied and turned back to her books, leaving the Sixth year Hufflepuff to his own thoughts.

It was not only Anna he was trying to convince, it was also himself.

It seemed like ages before the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, and as it did, Castiel threw a glance out the window and caught the most amazing sight he had ever seen, though he'd already seen it multiply times already. Hogwarts castle lit up the dark night like a million burning candles off in the distance. A private smile moved across his lips; a warm feeling spread through his chest.

Anna's half an hour in the compartment had turned into an hour and a half after she had been completely consumed by her newest book. That had happened a lot through the years with the redhead. Balthazar had disappeared into the world of dreams after two hours, and Castiel had spent most of the time staring out across the landscape as the crimson train passed by; green eyes seared into his mind, beautiful, full lips smiling at him. Sometimes he read through some of the books he was going to use this year.

Arriving at Hogsmead station, Castiel shook his older brother awake and, in Balthazar's case, sleepily, changed into their school robes; Castiel in yellow and black, and Balthazar in dark green, silver.

Outside the scarlet train, it was dark and raining. Castiel liked the rain; he enjoyed the fresh scent making its way through the thickness of the air. Its trickles and taps on the windows had a calming, soothing rhythm as he sat with a book in front of the fireplace. The clouds' shades let his eyes relax softly. He believed rain smelled good before and after it had fallen. He also liked the feeling of the wet drops against his pale skin.

Iron gray clouds cloaked the sky above Hogsmeade and blocked any view of the stars and the moon.

The many First years huddle together as always and followed the giant – Hagrid – who was calling them towards his large being. Castiel watched them for a moment, remembering when he and Balthazar had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. He'd been so nervous and terrified, and his brother acted as if he had been there many times before.

Every other student there who wasn't a First year ran towards the carriages, still being pulled by the skeleton Thestrals he'd heard of. Balthazar and Castiel were accompanied by their older brother, Gabriel, a Seventh year Slytherin, and his friends Crowley and Meg. Castiel didn't like those two due to obvious reasons; they were cruel and not very friendly.

Castiel was the only Hufflepuff in his family. Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Balthazar and Anna were all in Slytherin, and, like their father, Michael was in Gryffindor.

Walking up to the castle after leaving the carriages, Castiel bumped into another student pretty hard, and he was just about to lose his balance as it happened, but arms grabbed him before his face and body could meet with the hard, pavement beneath their feet. He was just about to raise his head and apologize when he spotted a red and yellow tie. And it was not only a Gryffindor standing right in front of him, but Dean Winchester himself.

His blue gaze once again met with the green emeralds. He noticed for the first time that Dean was almost a head taller than himself. His eyes held an emotion Castiel was not sure of, but he knew it wasn't anger or anything close to that.

"I.. I'm sorry," Castiel managed to say. He was not a nervous person, but something about Dean made him act like it.

Dean nodded. "No worries. It's alright." He grinned and patted the Hufflepuff on the shoulder. Their eyes were locked on one another as he did so.

"Hey Dean! You coming?" The Gryffindor looked over Castiel's head at someone the Hufflepuff didn't know, then his eyes turned back to Castiel's, and he smirked before moving around him and walking towards the person.

Quickly, Castiel turned around and his eyes followed the boy in black, red and gold.

Inside the castle, he went through the wide, sweeping halls and elaborate archways. He'd always found the castle breathtaking inside and outside. His robes were already a little too big for him, and as it was weighed down by the heavy rainwater, it seemed to trail even more on the stone floor, but for the moment he ignored it. Castiel only longed for one thing: the feast in the Great Hall. He was so hungry due to the fact he had not been able to eat any breakfast that morning or during the train ride.

The crowd of students walked straight through the main entrance and through the massive doors. He sighed at the sight of the hall. Hundreds of candles were lit in the air above their heads and the massive fire was burning brightly in the fireplace.

He left his siblings with a wave of his hand and went towards the Hufflepuff table to the left where he found Tessa, Andy, Gwen, and Rachel. He greeted them and sat down.

"How was your summer, Cas?" Andy asked.

"Likeable," Castiel replied, trying to give his fellow Hufflepuff a smile in return, but it turned out more like a grimace. Tessa, Gwen, and Rachel giggled, and Castiel turned to look at the long table at the far end of the Great Hall where the teachers and Dumbledore was seated.

Soon, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began saying the names on the list as the students were sorted into the four different houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each house cheered loudly every time someone was placed with them.

When the sorting ended, everyone turned to look at the table where Dumbledore was getting to his feet. Castiel had heard a lot about the headmaster from his family. The great wizard loved Muggles, but his father had added that the man was a bit loony. Many people around him had said that they only kept the old man on Hogwarts as a favor to him for defeating Grindelwald all all those years ago.

Castiel couldn't, and didn't, deny that the man looked a little loony, as he was dressed in a violently violet robe with glittering sky-blue patterns, but he also seemed to exude an aura of power and wisdom. His old eyes twinkled blue behind their half moon glasses as they swept across the hall, taking in the new and old students. They settled briefly on the blue-eyed Hufflepuff, and his smile seemed to widen behind his long, white beard.

As always, the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds is just as its name suggests – forbidden; Castiel had heard those words every single year on the first day of the new school year. And, as always, Mr. Filch had asked Dumbledore to mention something that was somewhat forbidden to do around the castle. He always mentioned that the Whomping Willow was also not to be touched or messed around with because it could seriously injure or kill an unsuspecting student.

Soon the speech was done, and, as Dumbledore made one clap with his hands, the feast began. In front of him the table was filled with massive amounts of food. There was everything you could want: beef stew, potatoes of every kind, roast turkey, kidney pie, vegetables, rice, cake for dessert and so much more. Castiel also thought he spotted a tray of chocolate éclairs over to his left.

"Yes! Food! I am so hungry!" Andy exclaimed, launching in and beginning to fill his plate until it was overflowing. "I could just eat about everything on this table!"

"Ew, that's disgusting," Rachel said with a grimace on her beautiful face.

"Like I care," Andy grinned and began eating as if he'd never eaten before.

As Castiel began eating some of the delicious chicken, he could feel someone's firm gaze locked on his body. Turning to look over his shoulder, he searched the large crowd of students in their respective house colors and black robes. Suddenly, his eyes met with those green ones he had already become familiar with. Blushing, he looked down on the table.

After the feast had ended every student left to go to their respective common rooms at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Guys, please leave a <strong>review<strong> or a **comment**. I am sure all of you know how much reviews/comments means to an author, especially one on this homepage. I'm one of those authors who, if I don't get reviews or comments, I kind of lose my inspiration and will to continue my current story. Gosh, I sound so stupid. But please, guys.

If you want me to continue this story** REVIEW **and **COMMENT!**


	2. Blue Eyes

The story now has an official Tumblr where you will be able to read updates, other information of the story (like family, past, wands and stuff like that), teasers and other things! Find the link in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not the best show in the whole galaxy or J.K. Rowling's amazing world.

Warning: Don't really know if this is a warning but I've made Sam only a year younger than Dean and Castiel. If I had made him four years younger as he original is it wouldn't fit well with the future plans I have for him XD That means he's in fifth year.

Btw, found not only one but two betas and chapter 1 has now been betaed.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Blue Eyes ~<strong>

**Dean**

"Do you have Zeppelins's cage, sweetie?" Mary Winchester asked, glancing over the seat she was currently sitting in, her beautiful face meeting with her oldest son's impossibly green eyes. Her dazzling blonde hair framed her gentle face, and a wide smile was spread out across her rosy lips.

Dean gestured to the empty cage in his lap; Zeppelin, his large horn owl, or as Sammy would say, Bubo virginianus. His younger brother had found it funny when he learned Dean had gotten something that had the word 'virgin' in it. But with a 53-inch wingspan and about 23 inches of length, he thought that this mighty owl suited him perfectly, despite having the word 'virgin' in its Latin name. He had decided to let it fly to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry early this morning after he had been forced to wake up by his brother who their mother had sent up to his room.

He had named his owl after one of his favorite American rock bands. Sam had rolled his eyes and said it was so typical of Dean to name things after his favorite bands or movies. After all, Dean's first pet had been named D-Vader; it was a black cat which sadly died when he was around nine.

"I have his cage," Dean answered.

Mary smiled brightly and turned back to look out the window of the 67 Chevy Impala her husband, John Winchester, drove.

Although she was a witch, John was still a Muggle, and he preferred to travel the Muggle way, as he had put it many times after finding out his wife was a witch. He had accepted the whole magical world, wizards and witches being real, and even the many magical creatures, but he had not accepted how they traveled: apparition. Mary did it once with him, and John had never felt the same after that. As long as he did not have to do anything with magic, he would be fine, he had said.

The Winchesters rode in silence for some time, watching the rain wash brashly against the windows and listening to the faint rumble of the traffic around them and the squawk of the windshield wipers. Then, John decided to switch the radio on to the rock station. Like Dean, the man hated when it was silent for too long, and they both shared a love of classic rock music.

About half an hour later they reached King's Cross, heaving their luggage from the trunk of the black Impala – Dean was deeply in love with that car and hoped that John would give it to him later in life – and wheeled the two large trunks with Dean and Sam's school things in them across the rain-slicked pavement into the station.

John stopped between platform nine and ten and turned around to face his family. When Dean started at Hogwarts six years ago, John had managed to run through the wall, but after that he said he never wanted to do it ever again. Therefore, he always said goodbye to his children between nine and ten, and then he would wait for Mary to return. Although, this year, Mary had promised to stay behind with her husband.

"Good bye, boys. Have a good year with all that magic stuff," he said and patted Dean on the shoulder while he ruffled Sam's ridiculously long, wavy hair. Dean didn't understand how that boy could see anything due to those bangs hanging in front of his hazel-green eyes.

"Yes, sir," Dean answered with a grin before turning to his mom and kissing her on the cheek.

She hugged him tightly. "Be careful and have fun. Listen to what your teachers say for once, Dean, alright? Promise me, sweetie?"

Dean nodded, "Sure mom," he replied, grabbing his trunk in a flash and running through the wall.

A minute or two afterwards, his younger brother appeared through the brick wall behind him and together they stopped and stared at the bight scarlet train for a moment. Both boys always found it so amazing to see; it was practically a sight for sore eyes.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's go." He beamed and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. Sam had almost outgrown him with his growth spurt this summer, but Dean was still about two inches taller. By the end of the year, the Gryffindor was sure that Sam would be taller, and he found it kind of embarrassing that he was the oldest but the smallest.

"It's Sam," the younger brother replied with a grunt, shrugging Dean's arm off his shoulders before hauling his trunk towards the train behind him. Dean followed his and also headed for the train.

Upon reaching the train, they both assisted the other as they pulled the trunks up the train steps; Dean's first and then Sam's. After that they started their searching for an empty compartment.

"Hey Sam!" A familiar, girly voice called out to the Ravenclaw down from the corridor, "In here." It was Becky, a very talented girl, but Dean found her slightly creepy as she always wanted to pair both boys up with other boys, sometimes with each other. She had bizarre fantasies, but Sam still liked her.

Grinning, Sam bounded towards the compartment, yanking his trunk with him while Dean trailed behind him, rolling his eyes. Before the younger Winchester entered the compartment, he stopped, causing Dean almost walk into Sam's trunk and trip over it, but he succeeded in keeping his balance. Jade eyes whirled to his brother with a grimace.

"What?"

"You don't need to sit with me, Dean." Sam said.

One eyebrow elevated on Dean's forehead. "What? Why?"

"Aren't you old enough to sit with other people? C'mon, Dean. I am fifteen years old, you know. You can't expect me to always sit with you. It's kind of embarrassing when you sit with me. Other kids will think I'm not capable of taking care of myself."

Dean observed his younger brother with disbelief displaying across his whole face. "What?"

"Go find your dorm mates or something, Dean," Sam remarked, wrapping up the phrase. He turned around and accessed the compartment with his trunk trailing behind him. Before Dean could say anything, the door had been closed and Sam stared into his brother's eyes before mouthing the word "go".

"Fine! I will just find my friends, bitch," he said with a tone that, clearly as the mountain rivers, told he did not care one bit about what was happening, albeit of course Sam knew that it was a load of bullshit. Dean was a very bad actor and liar sometimes, and this was one of those times.

With a pout upon his face, although Dean would not admit that he was pouting, he went to search for a new compartment – he heard Sam answer casually back with 'jerk' before he left. – His dorm mates were dicks, particularly Gordon, whom he hated the most, and he did not find Victor Henricksen very nice either. He found Elias Finch just plain strange; there was something wrong and mysterious going on with that guy. Dean had never been able to pinpoint what exactly, though.

After walking down corridors he thought seemed endless, he finally decided to screw it, knock, and open the first compartment that he could reach, still dragging his trunk behind him. Oh great, it was two Slytherins and one disheveled looking Hufflepuff. He hastily acknowledged that it was Anna, his ex-girlfriend who he had broken up with last year after deciding he didn't want commitment. He rather liked being single; it meant he could go and make out with every girl he liked, and truth to be told, most girls wanted to make out with him.

They all turned to face him, and he glimpsed the delicate blush that spread across Anna's snow white but very enchanting face. He smiled and asked, "Can I sit here?" The question was only directed towards her.

He watched as Anna's warm and effeminate lips parted, but before she could voice her answer, the other Slytherin in the compartment interrupted her.

"No you cannot, you bloody wanker!" Dean raised an eyebrow and moved his head back a bit. Wanker? Seriously, he thought. "You broke my sister's heart-" True, I did that, but she is over it now, you dick, he thought, nodding. "-last year so get the hell out of here before I break a limb of yours!" The boy's voice was poisonous.

So this was one of Anna's brothers. Although they had dated, he had never met any of her siblings besides Lucifer and Michael, who left last year. He did not like being threatened like that. Who the hell was this guy to say such things to him? But, for once, he was not in the mood to start a fight, and with as much respect as possible, he just scowled.

"Yeah, whatever-" he replied simply, trying to find some kind of great comeback, but none came to him.

Closing his fist, he laid his eyes to rest on the dirty haired Slytherin. "I'll just find Sammy then. See yah, dicks," he spluttered. Surely Sammy wouldn't mind if he sat with him just this last time. He had, after all, tried to find a compartment to sit in. He could just lie and say that he had been rejected by everyone because of his awesomeness.

He was about to turn and leave when he suddenly felt an intense stare on his face. His looked and met with bizarre, but really clear, blue eyes. They weren't exactly blue but instead a pure gemstone sapphire tone and hypnotic. He found them strangely attractive.

Frowning quickly at that thought, he also realized that he found them weirdly familiar, as if he had seen them before, which he probably had because he shared some classes with the Hufflepuffs, and the boy obviously went to Hogwarts. No, it was something he couldn't quiet recall.

Shrugging, he bestowed the boy with one of his teasing smiles, and enjoyed the messy Hufflepuff's reaction; the boy bit his roseate pale lips and glanced down at his lap.

Dean figured he was possibly feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed, but he didn't miss the blush that had appeared on the boy's cheeks before he had looked down.

With a last nod to Anna, he closed the door to the compartment and went back to the one where he knew he would find Sam, Becky, and a bunch of other Ravenclaws. Unlike Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Hufflepuff who usually hung out in small groups, Ravenclaws hung out with everybody they could hang out with, even people from other houses. If it wasn't because every student that was not a Hufflepuff had something against the Hufflepuffs, Dean was sure that house would hang out with everyone that fancied to hang out with them.

Thinking about it, Dean realized that he didn't know why everybody had something against Hufflepuffs.

Stopping in front of the door to the compartment his brother was in, Dean gazed through the window in the door and impatiently meet with Sam's eyes. The boy had been looking at Becky who sat fairly close to the door.

Dean grinned and shrugged, he could see his brother sigh and roll his eyes before he mouthed an okay to Dean, allowing his older brother to sit with him even though he found it, as Sam had put it, embarrassing.

The green eyed Gryffindor entered the compartment. "Hey Becky, Ash." He nodded to the very intelligent Ravenclaw who was in sixth year, too, and the girl beside him.

"'Ello, Dean." Ash saluted, staring at the only Gryffindor in the room with his usual heavy eyes.

"Going to try out for Quidditch this year, Ash?" Dean asked with a curious tone, but he tried to conceal it with his badass looks as he sat down beside his brother. "Sam and I have practiced all summer."

"You forced me, Dean. I hate flying," Sam replied with a raised eyebrow.

"True."

Ash shrugged, "Don't think so, Dean. I'm good at a lot of things, but flying isn't one of them. Suppose you remember the time I crashed first year. Never want to ride a broomstick again, man."

"Yeah, that could be described as really bad flying," Dean agreed, grinning like a fool as he recollected the event.

"Chronically bad flying," Sam nodded.

"Just didn't see it in time to stop the broom, guys. Besides, man, had my eyes closed so I would forget I was off the ground."

"It was the wall of Hogwarts, Ash." Becky giggled. "Seven billion tons of solid stone castle," she added, pushing a lock of her dirty blonde hair behind her left ear, twinkling at the boys.

"Still have a headache?" Dean joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Dean." Ash replied, "Should I find something embarrassing about you to make fun of?"

"There's a lot of that," Sam smirked.

Dean groaned. "Don't, guys. I'm gonna get my revenge."

"And somehow I still think I am not fearing for my life," Ash voiced.

They maintained the conversation by joking around with one another, talking about what they had done over their summer holidays, how Becky had spend most of it writing something called fanfiction. Dean wasn't sure exactly what that was. Ash had spend most of it in front of his computers, being the big geek that he was.

Hours later, the train finally halted at Hogsmeade station. They had changed into their robes about an hour ago and were all ready to leave, dragging their trunks with them.

As Dean stepped outside the Hogwarts train, he was almost immediately soaked as the rain poured heavily down on Hogsmeade Station. He quickly pulled the hood of his black robes over his head, and Sam and the rest of the Ravenclaws followed his example before they stepped out of the train.

Ignoring the other students, they quickly found their way towards the carriages that would bring them to the gigantic castle of Hogwarts School.

"I hate rain," he muttered as he found his way through the darkness of the night and the heavy downpour of gray.

"You hate a lot of things, Dean," Sam replied with a matter-of-fact voice, rolling his eyes as stepped into the first carriage they reached.

The group had been lucky that they were the first to arrive at the carriages or else they would have had to look around and get soaked further from the heavy water falling from the sky.

For now, Dean decided to ignore his brother's words. "I hope there's pie. I love me some pie." The usual bone-headed grin was lighted on his face as if he was the sun itself. Sam never understood why his brother almost ceaselessly grinned; probably had something to do with masking your emotions, just playing the joker and troublemaker with the handsome face and goofy grin. He knew the Gryffindor hated it when people were concerned, and Dean also hated feelings and chick-flick moments. Said they were so unmanly.

"Me too, man!" Ash replied with a pat on the Gryffindor's shoulder, "And cake!"

"Seriously Dean, your addiction to pie is not healthy," Sam looked at his brother with firm eyes.

"Not all of us can be rabbits like you, Sammy. Besides, my beloved will never kill me," Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he called pie his beloved; his favorite was, of course, apple pie.

Becky giggled. "Sam's right, Dean. If you continue to eat all that unhealthy food, you will get fat."

Dean gasped dramatically. "I will never get fat, woman!" He then smirked and Becky blushed.

When they stepped out of the carriage outside Hogwarts about ten minutes later, they pulled their trunks with them one by one, helping one another doing so as each of their trunks were too heavy to carry by themselves.

Dragging their trunks behind them for what seemed like the thousandth time today, they strolled towards the castle. Now that they had arrived at Hogwarts, Sam had muttered a spell to shield them from the heavy wetness falling from the sky. He had also dried them with another wave of his oak wand with unicorn hair, 8 inches. Such a girly wand, Dean had said first time Sam showed him the wand and told what the core was.

Dean found his wand much more manlier, as he had called it, with the Dragon Heartstring, made of horn beam and it was 10 inches.

Suddenly, somebody bumped very hard into his body, and it took everything in Dean to keep from falling, but the other body wasn't as lucky as his because it fell into the muddy ground beneath them. Customarily, he would have yelled something to the person for bumping into him, but as soon as the person looked up, Dean's eyes met with those mesmerizing blue eyes he found highly familiar. He had seen the Hufflepuff on the train earlier, that much he remembered, but he had seen those eyes before. He just couldn't remember their first meeting, and it was not just a regular classroom meeting, that he was sure of.

His gaze never left the other's big and wide tea cup sized eyes; he had been told the green color of his eyes were ridiculous uncommon, but those blue eyes were just.. Wow. Dean didn't know how to describe them, but two things were for sure and that was that he liked them a lot, and the other was that he was turning into a big sap.

"I...I am sorry," The messy haired Hufflpuff with those dark locks managed to say, an adorable blush was planted on his almost glowing face in the darkness. Dean thought it was on account of how the skin of the boy was so pale. He had heard that extremely pale skin could somehow glow a bit in the dark. He would have blamed the moon otherwise for giving the boy such a ghostly look, but the moon was hiding behind the thick, gray clouds.

He nodded at the words. "No worries, it's alright." He grinned, and before he could control his hand, he patted the Hufflepuff on the shoulder. He was not one to touch unfamiliar people, but something about this one particular Hufflepuff made him want to be in his personal space, something Dean usually also hated when it didn't come to having sex and flirting with girls. He could not place what it exactly was with this boy, but he kind of liked it.

"Hey Dean! You coming?" Dean looked over the Hufflepuffs head; he had not noticed Sam, Ash, and Becky had continued walking, probably not noticing he was not with them before now. He hadn't even noticed how the hard rain was once again falling down on him. What the fuck had that Hufflepuff done to him?

He smirked one last time at the smaller boy because he wanted him to remember his face, for Dean was not done with him yet. He circled around the Hufflepuff and walked towards Sammy.

He could kind of sense an intense gaze burning into the back of his head as he walked towards the Hogwarts castle, and that fact left him feeling strangely satisfied.


	3. A Morning In A Badger's Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not the best show in the world or J.K. Rowling's amazing world.

**A/N:** OMC (oh my Chuck) 23 reviews? O_O YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please continue** reviewing** and **commenting**. God, I feel like I should do something absolute amazing for you... Hmm, what should it be? XD

Would also like to remind you that this story has a** tumblr** (thelionandthebadger DOT tumblr DOT com) and through the week between updates you will be able to read what is going on with the story, like, when I send it to my beta's, when the deadline is, when I get it, how it's going with the current chapter I am writing and other stuff like that if you're curious to know.

Once again I would like to thank my two amazing beta's, Classy-Venus (especially because of the hilarious comments she writes (_Slytherin associating with Hufflepuff? The scandal! XD_) around the chapter when she's betaing it) and Serina-Phantom ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>~ A Morning In A Badger's Life ~<strong>

**Castiel**

The morning after the first day at Hogwarts as a sixth year, Castiel was pulled reluctantly from a very likeable dream by a cry of exasperation followed by an even louder shout of laughter and two sets of retreating footsteps. Groaning, Castiel turned around in his bed and hid his head underneath his covers. He wanted to go back to dreaming of someone's jade eyes chasing him around and a gentle touch of rough hands sliding down his pale arms.

"Cas, we know you're awake."

A voice, Ed, if Castiel was not entirely incorrect due to the sleep, said. "Get out of bed," he added and then there was the sound of his footsteps moving away and around the dorm room.

With a yawn, Castiel sat up and gazed sleepily around with very, very heavy eyes; they remained half-lidded, it was hard for him to open them up to their usual large range. If his dorm mates knew anything about him it was that he was terrible in the mornings. He was an incredibly light sleeper; even the slightest sound of someone sitting up in their bed could rouse him, but he had a lot of trouble actually waking up and getting out of bed.

The Hufflepuff dorm room he resided in was decorated much like the Hufflepuff common room, with a raven carpet, low-ceilinged, always sunny, and with tall, circular windows. But instead of numerous tables and chairs standing around, there were five plush four-poster beds lining the walls. One of the beds looked as though its occupants had just left it, the yellow comforters and black linen pulled back and thrown aside, books and clothing littering the floor around them.

The two others bed was neatly made, but there was a highly-polished white broomstick lying across one of them. Blinking, Castiel managed to frown to the thought of why his broom was laying across Harry's bed, but decided to ignore it for now. He knew the other badger had a thing for his rare, white broom.

His gaze turned to the last bed in the dorm room. It looked so much like Castiel's, but its companion was still deep asleep.

Waking Andy Gallagher would be like ending hunger and war, impossible, and his dorm mates had long since stopped trying it. Andy woke up when his mind and body wanted to, and when he did he was normally like he was on some kind of sugar rush, or on crack.

With another loud and wide yawn escaping his pale, rosy lips, Castiel pushed the comforter from his body and shivered like he had just walked out into a blizzard. It was so cold this morning!

Hissing, he stood up, still trembling slighty in the chilly air around the dorm room, and dug around in his trunk, not bothering to be quiet as he searched for his school robes and toiletries. Then, he proceeded into the bathroom, shuffling as he went. He could not find enough strength to raise his feet and walk like a normal person.

The bathroom itself was massive; it was a glittering sight of white marble and decorated here and there with the Hufflepuff house colors: black and yellow. Right above the large, oval shaped mirror hung the Hufflepuff crest proudly. A black and white badger in the middle, tough, hardworking, ever so watchful over its children of the yellow and ebony house of Hufflepuff.

Looking in the mirror, he saw his appearance. His dark hair was always messy and always looked like he had just stepped out of bed, but his true bed hair was even messier and wilder. Castiel spent each morning trying to tame his hair just a bit. His face, like so many other teenagers his age, was a bit greasy in the mornings, and his eyes were still half-lidded but opened more than before.

The blue-eyed Hufflepuff went to one of shower cubicles after stripping down from his t-shirt and boxers-briefs – he had not even bothered to hang his clothes up on the hook on the wall or fold it together to lay on the counter or the top of the toilet – and pulled the curtain across quickly to hide his naked form. He was not ready for the world to see his body if someone stepped into the bathroom. It wasn't bad looking, but he was not one of those guys with muscles showing all around and perky, little, perfect butts.

He reached for the tap and picked up his washcloth to gingerly run it across his body as the hot water poured out from the silver shower head, warm and comforting against his weary body. He washed with clumsy hands. Castiel was just a very clumsy person. Once at home, he had wanted to make dinner for his family without using any kind of magic. The end result was a fire, very burnt and black food, and a new sink to buy. He had been banned from the kitchen afterwards, never getting the cooking duties or anything else in the kitchen.

Ten minutes after he turned the water off, he grabbed a towel and dried his body slowly, still corrupted by sleep and a hazy mind as he slide the towel around his body. He dressed himself in the bathroom; he had taken his school uniform with him, after all.

Finishingup, he looked into the mirror. He had never truly learned how to tie a tie so it was always a bit too loose and uneven. Gabriel had often teased him about it. He grabbed his blue comb and tried to make his hair look like it hadn't been through a tornado. It was easy to say he failed miserably doing so.

After giving up on taming his hair much further for today – it was still a big, dark mess on top of his head – he headed back to the dormitory just as Chuck was making his was towards the bathroom with a scruffy and sleep-fogged expression on his face. His steps were just as heavy as Castiel's had been fifteen minutes earlier. He sneered half-heartedly at Castiel as he passed by. He looked drunk.

Castiel lazily threw yesterday's boxer-briefs, which he had additionally worn during night, into the laundry pile beside his bed. His t-shirt was thrown on the bed because he usually slept in the same t-shirt for about a week until he decided to finally clean it.

"Shall we wait for you, Cas?" Ed asked as he and Harry was already ready to leave for breakfast.

Castiel acknowledged that the boy used shall instead of should; shaking his head, it was normal for those two to use strange and more, well, formal words in their sentences. They thought it made them cool and girls would like them. Too bad girls found them weird and stupid. Castiel found them to be over dramatic.

"Give me two seconds. I forgot to brush my teeth," Castiel replied, and as quickly as possible, due to his still sleepy mind, he went towards the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. While doing so he listened as the water poured down on Chuck behind one of the shower curtains in the cubicles.

After finishing, he left the dorm room with his dorm mates.

"What do we have today in first period?" Ed asked.

"History of Magic. I believe I heard a prefect mutter that yesterday when she helped the new first year Hufflepuffs to our common room," Castiel replied with a yawn. At least he was not as tired as before, but he knew a good cup of green tea would clear his mind from its dizziness and wake him up further.

"Brilliant!" Ed exclaimed.

Both Harry and Ed still claimed they belonged in Ravenclaw due to their, as they put it, brilliant and clever minds. As most people did, they both had something against the house of badgers. Castiel did not understand what was wrong with being a Hufflepuff.

A Hufflepuff, as the Hogwarts: A history had said, was the most inclusive among the four houses: patience, very dedicated, and loyal. They valued hard work and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members.

Castiel appreciated how it sounded.

"Have you heard who's our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?" Tessa said, suddenly appearing behind them as they walked out of the Hufflepuff common room in the basement.

Harry let out a feminine scream. "Merlin, woman!" he exclaimed, hand gripping his robes right above his pounding heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Her friends Gwen and Rachel giggled together with her. Those three was always hanging out together. They also shared dormitory.

"But to answer Tessa's question, my ladies, no. Who's our new teacher?" Harry asked, one eyebrow perfectly raised it.

Castiel thought that he must have rehearsed it in front of the mirror for nobody should be able to lift their eyebrows like that. The blue-eyed Hufflepuff turned his head towards the wall for a moment trying to lift one of his eyebrows. He failed.

Rachel smiled and pushed one of her light brown locks of hair behind her ears.

"I've heard it's someone called Robert Singer. He is supposed to be some kind of wizard born as a Muggle who did great things in America," she said.

"I have also heard he has defeated a great deal of evil monsters, ghosts, and spirits," Gwen added with a nod to herself, her curly, auburn hair framing her pallid face. "Someone also said he was an American Auror or something like that."

Castiel frowned. He had never heard about such a man, and he read a lot.

"I didn't know you could kill spirits," Harry said with wide, fascinated eyes.

"He's probably fake," Ed added, nodding and arms crossed over his chest. "So, Gwen-"

"No, Ed." Said girl walked right by the boys and towards the Great Hall with her two friends following her.

"I simply cannot maintain why she won't date me. I am handsome and smart."

Castiel rolled his eyes and followed the girls towards the Hufflepuff table; the Great Hall was buzzing with new-term chatter when the group of badgers arrived. He followed his house mates movements and slide onto one of the benches at the end of the Hufflepuff table and eyed the platters of breakfast food. There was pumpkin juice, fruit, cereal, tea, milk, toast, marmalade in various flavors, eggs, scrambled eggs, pancakes, baked beans, scones and Castiel could continue the list for all eternity. Hogwarts students never went to be hungry unless it was on purpose.

"Do you know why Dumbledore didn't mention him at last night's speech and why he wasn't there?" he asked his friends.

"No," Chuck replied sparely with a shrug before digging into his breakfast and pumpkin juice. "Maybe he hadn't answered Dumbledore yet."

"That's a bit of a close call, don't you think?" Gwen looked at them and the badgers, besides Castiel who had already been consumed by his green tea, around her nodded.

Castiel quietly drank his green tea, enjoying the sweet scent and the warm feeling of liquid making its way down his throat. Ed and Harry were sitting beside each other as always on Castiel's left side. Gwen sat on Castiel's right side, and Rachel and Tessa sat on Chuck's right side on the other side of the Hufflepuff table, facing them.

All of a sudden somebody's body pushed its way to sit down beside the blue-eyed Hufflepuff. Gwen growled as she was pushed away.

"Hey bro'!" The person said before Castiel could look at whom it was. "Are you going to the Quidditch try outs this year?" It was Gabriel, Slytherin's Beater, and he did a fairly, or rather, an amazing job at it. One reason for his love for that particular position on the Quidditch team was the fact that he could hit things and wouldn't get punished for it.

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know." He had been Hufflepuff's seeker last year. He liked the game, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to play this year too. Besides, he only tried out for the position in hope Alastair and his gang of idiots would leave him alone. Quidditch made people popular.

"Aww, c'mon, Cas!" Rachel said with a pleading look on her face, "Without you, we will lose every game we play!" She was the badger's Keeper, and she was, in Castiel opinion, very good at it even though Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin almost always won.

Castiel returned her smile. "I will think about it, Rachel." She beamed. Castiel turned back to his brother with a frown on his face. "Why are you here, Gabriel?"

"You wound me, Castiel!" The Slytherin held a hand above his heart. "Can't I, your beloved brother visit you during breakfast?" Gabriel said dramatically.

Castiel just stared at him with eyes that Gabriel almost believed asked him if he was an idiot. Anna's cat had given him those eyes a lot. With a sigh Gabriel smirked. "Alright, alright. I noticed yesterday you bumped into Winchester, the older of the two chuckleheads, at the station. Just wanted to let you know that if he gives you trouble or tries anything you come to me, 'kay?"

"Sure, Gabriel." Castiel nodded.

"Goodie."

Gabriel ruffled his younger brother's hair and left the table to find his friends back at the Slytherin table.

"Must you be so disgustingly cheerful this early in the morning?" Gwen yelled after him and Gabriel just raised his right hand and gave one wave in the air, but did not look back at them. "It makes me feel ill and grumpy," she complained to her house mates.

As always on the first day of school, there wasn't any post for Castiel or his siblings when the many colorful owls came flying that morning. The Novak's didn't believe their children needed letters on the first day anymore since they were all so grown up now. The only time they got a letter on the first day was back when each of them they had started at Hogwarts many years ago.

At nine A. M., a loud bell rang all across the school, signaling that classes were about to begin. But just before the bell had rung, each prefect from the houses handed out all the schedules on a piece of parchment to the students from their own house. Castiel had been right, History of Magic, double in first period.

Finishing the last piece of his toast and emptying his cup of now lukewarm tea, Castiel remained seated. He would much rather wait until everyone had left so he wouldn't get pushed around, stepped on, and possibly even be shoved down and get injured on purpose. He had tried that first year, and a few times since, and decided it was much, much better to stay behind until there only was a few left. His dorm mates had already left with the big crowd as they did not have the same patience he did.

Castiel was not sure if he was ready for Professor Binn's lessons which consisted of the ghost reciting with his very soporific voice, he thought to himself as he stood up when there only was a couple of students leaving the Great Hall.

Thinking about it, it was a miracle he could keep his eyes open during those lessons. He must also be the only one managing it. He was sure the teachers had decided for History of Magic as the first lecture on Monday mornings as one of the many attempts to torture their students in more gentler ways.

Castiel could just image old professor McGonagall and Dumbledore laugh in the headmasters office. It was a weird image popping into his head.

There were still three Ravenclaws, no Slytherins and two sitting at the Gryffindor table and he recognized one of them as the green-eyed Dean Winchester.

He did not know why he suddenly saw the Gryffindor wherever he went. Never in his five years at Hogwarts had he seen so much of the otherboy. They were in two different worlds even though they were in the same school and had shared so many classes together. And they were completely opposite in looks and personality. Now it seemed like Dean was everywhere Castiel went.

As if Dean could feel those big, azure eyes of Castiel's burning into the back of his head, he looked up and stared at the Hufflepuff in the wrinkled, and a little too big robes. A cocky, contagious, heart melting smile eased onto the Gryffindor's lips like it belonged there perfectly as they met face to face.

Before Castiel could even move the other teenager wizard had stood up with his bookbag and began making his way towards Castiel, strolling with ease like he owned the place. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables was placed beside each other. The Ravenclaw table at the far right and Slytherin to the far left. Dean had only been sitting a few seats away from Castiel with his back against the Hufflepuffs.

"Hey," Dean spoke about two meters away from him.

Castiel titled his head to the side and frowned. "Hello." He gave nod as he watched Dean stop in front of him.

Dean frowned, too, but whatever was the matter seemed to disappear as quickly as it had appeared and once again the boy grinned.

"You're Castiel, right?"

Castiel nodded, still frowning. Why was Dean Winchester suddenly talking to him and how did he know his name?

"Please don't hit me." His sentence was sudden.

"Why would I hit you?" Dean asked, confusion splayed onto his face like water.

"I bumped into you yesterday." Castiel replied, raising his head to stand straight. Why he had a habit of tilting his head whenever he, well, did almost everything, was beyond his imagination. It's not like head was heavy on the right side.

"And you already apologized for that," Dean said. "Geez, Cas–" the badger frowned at the nickname only his family and close hosue mates used, "–I'm not the kind of guy who beats people just because they bump into me. Well, if your name is Uriel, Gordon or Alastair I would probably do it." He chuckled, maintaining his gaze on those teacups sized baby blues.

"I'm not here to beat you," he added.

Castiel swallowed and nodded nervously.

"Oh. Alright," he said. He frowned; the thought that Dean had used his nickname remained close to the surface of his mind. "Why..." he trailed off, eyes nervously and furiously looking around in an inhuman speed before coming to meet Dean's again. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

Castiel's head tilted to the right side once again, he bit down his lower lip, staring up at the slightly taller guy. "You're Dean Winchester."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Dean rolled his eyes. "So what? Am I scary or somethin'?"

Castiel didn't speak, instead he just kept staring at Dean.

"Really? I am scarin' you?" Dean frowned at that. "Sorry if I scared you. Never meant to do it. You really, I mean, really thought I was going to kick your ass?" Castiel nodded. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"As I mentioned two minutes earlier, I bumped into you."

"And as I said, if your name isn't Gordon, Uriel or Alastair I won't kick the crap out of you."

"Oh," Castiel nodded slowly. They were still both staring into one another's eyes. Dean had such pretty green eyes.

Dean smiled, not smirking for once, Castiel noted. "You seem kind of–"

"Freaky? Weird? I'm known around Hogwarts for having habits that–"

"Nervous, Cas. Nervous. And now I can understand why, man if you have been waitin' since yesterday for me to do somethin' to you."

"Well," Castiel admitted softly. "You are somewhat popular here at Hogwarts, Winchester–" Castiel didn't dare to use the Gryffindor's first name for the moment being. "–and I am, well, the weird kid who likes to read and study for fun. The kid who have habits that make others uncomfortable. My staring is the main reason, I believe. Also my sex..." Castiel closed his mouth. He had been about to say his sexuality. If he'd done that he was sure Dean would, as he had said, kick the crap out of him. He was sure Dean was a homophobe, as the muggles called it. He sure didn't look like one who accepted homosexuality.

"So what if your weird? Weird can be awesome, really. And I'm not even that popular."

"Is that a joke?" Castiel questioned.

"Er... What?"

"Girls are always floating around you, standing in line to bed..." Castiel almost gasped as he stopped himself, wide eyes. Had he just been about to–

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak, should you not be getting to your classes?" Professor McGonagall interrupted abruptly, breaking Castiel's chain of thoughts, walking up behind Dean who was standing with his back towards the teacher's table at the end of the Great Hall. Castiel hadn't noticed that she, Dean, and himself were the only ones left now.

The Gryffindor eyed the Hufflepuff for a moment, then turned to his head of the house. "Sure thing, prof," Dean answered and as he walked by Castiel he winked before leaving the Hufflepuff confused and nervous.

Why had Dean Winchester suddenly taken an interest in him? And why had he winked at him? Biting down on his lower lip, again, Castiel left the Great Hall too, walking an entirely different way than the Gryffindor. It was a good thing they didn't have first period together.

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments encourages me to write more. Feet me with 'em, guys :)<p>

**A/N:** I made Chuck, Harry, Ed and Andy Castiel's dorm mates because I didn't want to make OC's or use characters from Harry Potter, and I chose them because I didn't know who else could possibly be in Hufflepuff...

Btw, the only characters from Harry Potter in my fanfic is the teachers.

Uuuh, Batman & Robin is on Danish TV! :D


	4. Badger Watching

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not the best show in the world or J.K. Rowling's amazing world of magic and awesomeness..

A big thanks to my beta, Classy Venus.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Badger Watching ~<strong>

**Dean**

Dean Winchester was that kind of guy many girls wanted so badly, mainly because of his handsome looks, charming smile, and his solid, almost emerald eyes. Girls would point at him when he walked down the corridors at Hogwarts, giggle and blush, and they would do anything to get his attention, just like in the countless movies he had watched during the holidays back home before he became a student at the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world.

Sammy's friend, Becky, had once described him as a pretty-boy supermodel.

And then there was the guys at Hogwarts who either wanted to be him or hated him with passion. They all wanted to be him due to the fact he could probably get any girl he wanted with the exception of his childhood friend Jo and a few other girls. It was also for the very same reason they hated him.

Dean found it humorous that he was popular at Hogwarts, but he still didn't have any friends, really. After third year came to an end people had finally accepted Dean didn't want followers all around him. He wanted to be himself, and the only people he wanted to be with was his brother, Jo and a few people he'd gotten to know during his first year.

Ash and Becky was Sam's fault, Dean didn't mind them. There was no real explanation to why he sometimes talked to Tessa. He'd thought Anna was a really nice girl; she was pretty, too.

Now, Dean was completely straight and he had never thought about a guy as more than a friend. Never. He did not find guys appealing or attractive. He liked the feminine curves of a woman's body, the extremely soft skin, the gentle touch which could be truly rough during other times. The feeling of long, silky hair trailing down his body because he loved long-haired girls the most. He liked how their breasts moved when they walked. He even liked their painful, long nails.

Though, Dean could not deny that he had spent a lot of time, since the first day at Hogwarts, staring at one certain disheveled looking Hufflepuff with big, wide, and stunning blue eyes. He had never seen such a blue color before in his life, and he thought it should be illegal to have such an extremely beautiful eye color. And just that thought alone made Dean shiver.

One, the thought of calling a color, much less an eye color, pretty was so chick-flick. Second, it was a boy's eyes.

But staring at the Hufflepuff, or Castiel James Novak – he had heard Sammy mention that was the badger's full name yesterday for apparently the two of them had talked sometimes because they both spend unhealthy number of hours in the library – was hardly surprising.

He had had a hard time admitting it, too.

He had come to a conclusion: Castiel was pretty hot for a guy. But that was that and that didn't make him gay. Straight guys could think and not say out loud, that a guy here and there looked nice. Right?

He was reminded of that every time he walked down the endless corridors at Hogwarts Castle or even during Divination and Defense Against The Dark Arts which the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs shared this year.

Never before in his life had he noticed that certain, blue-eyed Hufflepuff as much as he had since that first day in the compartment when, as girly as it truly sounds, their eyes met across the small, packed room.

Sure, he had had classes with the Hufflepuffs many times before and he was sure he had seen Castiel a lot of times through the six years at Hogwarts, but that had just been routine, and he hadn't really bothered noticing people who wasn't important to him. Castiel had just been one of those people around him that he didn't notice, like when you walk down the muggle filled streets in London.

But now that Dean had noticed him he also noticed that there was something about the guy. He needed to figure that what.

Dean was sure he had seen the boy before, and by before he meant it hadn't been in the classroom or just when he was strolling down the corridor, and something had happened that he either liked or did not like. Whatever had happened had made an impression, or something like that, on the him. But if it had caught his attention as much as he believed it had done, then why couldn't he remember it? He knew his eyes had met with those dazzling baby blues before.

It bothered him a lot because it were very, very distracting. The messy haired Hufflepuff was just distracting and he was suddenly everywhere Dean went.

His train of thought were abruptly broken by the chilly, tickling breeze of someone blowing into his ear. With a small, uncomfortable shiver and goosebumps spreading across his body like a disease, he turned his head to acknowledge the person.

"Jo," he nodded in greeting. She was about the only person in his year that he even bothered talking to. She was also the only one he actually liked, and she was cool.

He, Jo, or Joanna Beth – she preferred to be identified as Jo – along with Sam had grown up in the same neighborhood.

Ellen Harvelle, Jo's mom, was a very old friend of Mary Winchester from back when they both attended Hogwarts, and they had always had gatherings during the years of Dean's life. Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays, Halloween and such celebrations were always held together at either the Harvelle's place or the Winchester's. Mostly at the Winchesters due to the fact Ellen and Jo had a smaller place. They lived on top of the Roadhouse, the bar the Harvelle family owned.

There had been one year the two families hadn't done anything together because Ellen's husband died and she had, for a short while, blamed everything on John. Dean wasn't sure why she'd blamed him. His parents and Ellen didn't talk about it, and it seemed like Jo and Sam didn't know the reason, either.

"Sam told me you sat with him on the train ride again," Jo said as she sat down beside him at the desk. They were currently in the Charms classroom waiting for their teacher, Professor Filius Flitwick.

"So?" An eyebrow raised on Dean's forehead.

"So," Jo began, "he told me to talk to you about it. I think he's worried, Dean. You're in your Sixth year and you still haven't been able to make any friends. I reckon, and so does he, that you should try to get some before you graduate and have to live alone forever and die a very sad old man."

Dean pouted for a short while. "I've made friends." He then protested.

"Name three."

"Becky, Ash and... Anna?"

"Since when do you hang out with Becky and Ash? They're Sam's friends who you hang out with whenever you hang out with Sam. And since you broke up with Anna, you two haven't exactly hung out."

Dean's lips parted as he was about to answer that it wasn't true about Anna, but closed them again. She was right, he and Anna hadn't hung out much after their break up. Much as in not at all even though they agreed to stay friends. And the only times he really hung out with Becky was when he was bothering Sammy, and Ash when he needed some help with something, like homework, when Sam either couldn't or didn't want to help him.

"Am I right?"

"I hate you," Dean said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, glaring meaningfully at his blonde haired friend. "But you gotta admit I sometimes talk to Tessa, too."

She chuckled and gave his shoulder a clap. "You should've come and sat with my friends on the ride, Dean. They would like that, I'm sure."

"And listen to your girly gossip? No friggin' way. I would go insane or somethin'. Besides, I don't really need any backstabbin' people in my life. True friends, Jo, the ones you've known since you were kid. And 'sides, I don't need any friends when I got you." He wiggled his eyebrows, and Jo knew it was just friendly teasing. Dean would never flirt with her. Their little crushing-on-each-other history was over many years ago.

"I have met some true friends here at Hogwarts, Dean," Jo rolled her eyes before suddenly turning serious. "Sam, too. Your problem is that you don't give people a chance to get into your life. You can talk to them, fine, but you won't allow them to get close to you. You seriously need to do something about it. Please."

Dean glared into her eyes, then looked away.

"Fine, I can't argue with that," Dean replied. "Would you be happy if I told you I met someone who seems nice?"

Jo relaxed a little and gave him a smile. "Nice, Dean? Really? Never thought you would describe people as nice. Cool is more like it. So, who is it?"

"Some disheveled Hufflepuff with big blue eyes called Castiel James Novak. Talked to him this morning." Dean said, subtlety never being one of his strong points.

Jo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah? Seriously, Dean?"

"Whats with you and the word seriously today?" Dean frowned. "I just met him on the train ride and he seemed weird, but I kind of liked his eyes and smile and-"

He trailed off as he realized what kind of words there was just coming out of his mouth. He royally just screwed up by saying out loud that he liked a _guy's _eyes and smile to his best girl friend, Jo, who gossips a lot.

That's it, doomsday was here.

He was done for.

"This is brilliant!" She breathed, eyes wide and shining. "You actually and finally met someone who's eyes and smile you like! I didn't hear the words tits or nice curves, but eyes and smile." She then eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sick?"

Dean frowned. Where had her enthusiasm gone? Serisouly, women and their mood swings. "Not sick, Jo. Didn't you hear? I said him, as in a guy. You're not freaked out by that?" He suddenly felt a little excitement as he thought about the reaction she had given him.

"Freaked? Oh please," she waved a hand. "I've known you weren't truly into girls for years, Dean. You never truly liked them more than you liked school. You like their pretty looks, but you have never once said you liked their personalities, eyes or smile. Maybe it's 'cause you haven't met the one." Enthusiasm bubbling like a cauldron in her stomach.

"Not true, though. I like girls. A lot. Really." Dean told her, his defensive nature returning. "I am not into guys, seriously. I am very manly, thank you."

"So, just because you like guys you can't be manly?"

They heard Professor Flitwick enter the classroom, and both of them pulled out their quills, wand and parchment and placed it all on their shared desk in front of them. The professor was stopped by a group of Slytherins, so the two Gryffindors turned back to their conversation.

"That's so wrong, Dean," Jo continued, snapping with a scowl playing on her delicate, girlish face.

Dean flinched and Jo quirked her lips in an apologetic grimace. "You need to re-think that. Just because you like guys doesn't mean you aren't manly, as you like to put it."

"I still don't swing that way, Jo. Hundred percent straight."

Said girl grabbed her wand tightly in her hand. "I'm not accusing your of being gay. I'm just saying I've know for a while and you were never truly into girls, only their appearance. There was the case of Anna, but you still didn't want commitment."

"Still doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Yes, I know. Maybe you just find this guy more likeable than any other person you've ever met. Castiel is a nice guy, really. He seems a bit weird and he stares a lot, but he's nice and friendly, and he could really use some friends, too."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jo nodded; she turned to look at the Professor for a moment, but he was still distracted by one of the Slytherins who'd asked him about something neither Gryffindor had heard or cared about. "I think you should go for it. But I am warning you Dean, don't go and hurt him. I like the guy."

Dean frowned at her. "I thought I was your friend. Aren't you supposed to tell him that?"

"Oh yeah, you are. But I know you can defend yourself. That guy can't. I have seen him pushed around by Alastair and his gang."

He stared at Jo's cheek as her face was turned to his side, her eyes looking towards Flitwick and the snaky idiots.

He wondered why hearing that made his blood boil. He always wanted to beat the living crap out of the Slytherin, Alastair, and he had tried to do it here and there and sometimes without magic during their fights around Hogwarts. Fights the teachers usually stopped before something bloody could happen.

In this moment he was glad he couldn't spot the Slytherin in the crowd of green and black on the other side of the classroom.

"Now class, today were are going to learn Aguamenti. It is an incantation, and a charm that creates a jet of clear, pure water or a fountain from the caster's wand. Now, raise your wands and follow my instructions, but don't say anything, just swing your wands."

Only now Dean noticed Professor Flitwick was standing on top of his pile of books. Following the rest of the class movements, he grabbed his wand and the lesson began.

After Charms with Professor Flitwick and the douchebags, otherwise known as Slytherins, came to an end, Dean had lunch, or free period as many of his house mates would call it, with the rest of the school after four lessons.

As Jo had decided to go find her friends, both those from their house of lions and those she had in Ravenclaw and three girls from Hufflepuff Dean knew, too. One of them was Gwen Campbell, Dean's third cousin on their mother's side, but they weren't really close.

"See you in Defense, Dean," Jo had called behind him with a wave before leaving ten minutes earlier when they had parted ways as Dean made his way towards the Gryffindor tower to get rid of his Charms books.

"See you," he had called him, watching her go for a moment with a faint smile.

He turned in the opposite direction.

He sauntered out of the common room about eight minutes later, and as soon as he was out of the portrait hole he made his way towards the Great Hall to find some food before he would head outside towards the Quidditch pitch to fly around a bit on his Impala before next period started.

As he moved down a set of stairs, he was distracted by the sight of a small figured dressed in robes way to big for the little body wearing them. The person moved down the last few steps of the staircase Dean had just began walking down.

Dean had gotten a good look at that person in the compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts made the silhouette ahead of him immediately recognizable; it was indeed Castiel.

The figure disappeared around the corner of the corridor ahead of him, and in only a small amount of time Dean hesitated for a moment, thinking about the delicious food waiting for him in the Great Hall. He decided to follow the Hufflepuff to wherever he was going. For the first time since Dean could remember, he would skip lunch and a little flying around the Quidditch pitch.

As he followed the blue-eyed Hufflepuff, he made sure to do it from a long distance. Dean wasn't sure of how sharp Castiel's hearing was, and he surely didn't dare the risk of discovery even though he liked to play with fate.

Castiel moved – or perhaps slid was a better word for describing it – in and out of the few shadows that appeared in this darker corridor at Hogwarts. If Dean hadn't been watching him close like a hawk watching its prey, he would probably have missed the silent shape that moved in and out by the shadows cast by the suits of armor, alcoves in the walls and the statues that was placed around them.

A golden light highlighted the Hufflepuff from the torches that hung on the walls between the armors.

He wondered where Castiel had learnt to move like that. If Dean dared to do it, he would say the boy almost moved gracefully. But he didn't. Dean had had enough of chick flick moments for the rest of the year today.

Soon the Hufflepuff arrived at the big doors leading to Hogwarts Library, overseen by the lovely, lovely Madam Irma Pince. Who was Dean kidding? He hated that woman. She'd thrown him out the library more times than he could count. Not that he liked being in the library, but his brother and his bird friends, and by bird friends Dean meant Ravenclaws, did.

The boy entered the gigantic library carefully, not bothering to either open or shut the door behind him as they were always open when students were allowed in the library.

Dean waited a few minutes to give the smaller boy time to get a good distance away before realization came down upon him; the library was like a mad labyrinth. If he didn't hurry now he would probably lose the boy between the many bookshelves.

He entered the labyrinth of books, bookshelves, and study tables that was nestled throughout the red-carpeted room. Bookshelves standing proudly and tall against the walls, many of which had secret passages to other places in the library. Dean knew for a fact that Filch used them to travel between the library quickly in case he heard someone sneaking around in times they shouldn't be.

Where tables weren't there was thousands of books placed on gigantic shelves causing the room to be filled with labyrinthine paths between the shelves. Dean managed to spot the stained-glass windows and the wine-colored wallpaper.

Green eyes drifted around madly in search for the messy haired Hufflepuff and Dean wasn't met with disappointment as he spotted the boy move up the staircase to the second floor, also known as the upper floor that consisted of a very large balcony that overlooked the lower floor.

Grabbing a random book from the shelf nearest, Dean raised it in front of his face and followed the other sixth year, though he still kept a great distance.

The library was brightly lit up by some kind of magic Dean didn't know of and truly didn't care about, but the light always made sure to shine the right way so there weren't any dark hiding spots in the enormous room.

Castiel moved onto the second floor and found a table at the far end by a window.

Dean watched as the boy laid some books, parchment, an ink bottle, and his wand on the table before the boy tilted his head back and stared with peculiar intensity towards the ceiling.

Dean crept forward as far as he dared, which was almost too close if he didn't want the other boy to notice him as he retreated behind the bookshelf that stood mighty and tall right in front of the table the Hufflepuff was currently sitting at, still staring into the ceiling.

Dean followed his line of sight and found nothing particular interesting about the ceiling, therefore he looked back down at the boy. He noticed the Adam's apple move in Castiel's throat as the boy swallowed. Dean gulped, he found that he strangely enough liked the movement.

Shaking his head he almost banged it into the bookshelf; how the hell could he think that! Especially about a boy. He wasn't gay. Could boys think like that about other boys without being gay? He'd thought they couldn't earlier, but now? The thought almost made Dean nervous and he found himself shivering because of it.

It was disgusting.

Castiel sat still for a very long time, or it felt like a long time to Dean but he figured it was because his patience was the size of a teaspoon.

Then something finally happened. The boy's gaze moved from the ceiling, but before it came to rest on his closed books, they stopped halfway right on where Dean's head poked out from behind the bookshelf.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened as much as the Hufflepuffs did, and Dean quickly pulled himself out of Castiel's sight and moved down between the two bookshelves he was standing in between. At the end of the shelves on his right he turned around it and moved down another pathway to hide himself completely from the badger.

"Winchester?" He heard his name being called, and when Dean poked his head around the current bookshelf he hid behind, he saw Castiel look around the first bookshelf Dean had hid behind.

A frown appeared on Castiel's face when he found Dean was missing.

When Castiel moved down the path of the bookshelves the lion had taken only moments ago, Dean moved around his current hiding place and ran for safety right by his old hiding place and towards the staircase that led him to the lower floor, his black robes moving around his feet dangerously.

"Winchester?"

Dean stopped right in front of the main doors to the library. He hesitated but decided to turn around, and when he looked up at the balcony he saw the disheveled Hufflepuff stand by the edge, staring right back at him. When their eyes met, Dean blushed, turned, and ran out.

Well, that hadn't been embarrassing at all.

Dean shook his head and made his way quickly towards the Great Hall.

Why had he kept hiding? He wasn't a damn coward; he faced his problems. When he wanted something, he went and got it, and apparently he had wanted to talk to Castiel. What had been the problem? Why hadn't he just done it.

All these thoughts just made him hungry and confused. And everybody who know Dean well knew he couldn't think straight on an empty stomach.

Sammy would correct him here and say he was never able to think straight. Stupid little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews <strong>and **comments **encourages me to write more, guys. Please! When I look at how many people who actually reads this story and favorites it I'm a bit disappointed about how few of you actually review. Those of you who does are just awesome.

Wrote most of this chapter on Halloween. Yep, that's how I spent my Halloween, guys. You better have liked this chapter! Wrote the last part of this chapter on November 5th. It's a sad day for today we lost Harley, Jared's dog :'/ R.I.P Harley...

I've found out it's much, much easier to write Castiel's parts of this story XD

**!SPOILORS! **BOBBYYYYYY! *crying* NOOOOO! _Death's Door_ broke my heart, seriously. I was a crying mess in physical pain. Am I the only one who is still crying inside?** !SPOILORS!**


	5. The New Teacher

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not the best show in the world or J.K. Rowling's amazing world.

Wow, this chapter is so much shorter on that in was in the program I use to write XD Sorry 'bout that, guys!

I want to thank Venus once again! ^^ She's my wonderful beta..

* * *

><p><strong>~ The New Teacher ~<strong>

**Castiel**

"So tell me, lil' bro'," Gabriel embarked optimistically after catching up to Castiel's fast paced wandering.

The Hufflepuff, unknown to Gabriel was making his way down to breakfast, but he figured Gabriel had that idea already or else he wouldn't have followed. "Is it Hufflepuff or Novak senses? If it's the latter, please tell me how you do it. It could be useful in the very, very near future if you understand what I mean."

Castiel looked up from the book he was reading and frowned at his older brother. "I do not understand what you are saying, Gabriel."

"You've gone all the way from the basement and up to the Great Hall without looking up once. I've followed you, bro. You just seem to sense everything around you; people in your path and stuff like. You just go around 'em, Cassie. So tell me, what kind of senses is that? Spider senses? Are they tingling?"

Castiel titled his head unintelligently, even more confused by that sentence. "What spider senses? What is tingling? I don't feel any of this tingling, Gabriel."

Gabriel waved with his hand. "Oh, just forget it, Bro. Forgot you weren't into pop culture." He chuckled, then changed subject as they entered the Great Hall. He followed his brother towards the Hufflepufftable.

The sat down beside one another. None of Castiel's dorm mates or female friends had arrived. They were being lazy as far as he knew.

"What are you reading anyway? It's only breakfast time. It's just so wrong, dude. Maybe we should contact mom and tell her to get you to a doctor? St. Mongus, perhaps?"

"I..." Castiel closed his mouth and stared at his brother with his famous poker face. "More than sometimes, Gabriel, can I simply not understand what you mean." His blue eyes were deep. "And to answer your question, brother, I'm reading about the phoenix. It's light reading, nothing else."

"Ya kidding me, bro? You don't need to read 'bout them. You already know them as if you were one yourself."

Castiel smiled softly. "That's nice of you to say, Gabriel, but I still want to read about them again. I want to be certain I have everything about correct."

"Now you're just stupid, Cassie. You already know everything about them and anything else. You're almost always right." Gabriel stopped and pursed his lips as if he was thinking. "I take that back," he smirked. "You're always right about everything." He gave his brother a wry smile. There was a mischievous twinkle in his almost golden eyes, and now Castiel noticed his brother wasn't meeting his eyes.

The disheveled Hufflepuff turned and looked towards whatever he thought Gabriel could be looking at. Nothing specific came to his eyes and he turned back to his brother with question playing rapidly on his face. "Brother?"

"I gotta go, Cassie." Gabriel clapped him on his shoulders before standing up gracefully.

_Moving like a snake_, Castiel thought. He wondered if he moved like a badger, it made him frown and he sure hoped not. He liked the animal, but that was just too much for even him.

"Where are you going?"

Gabriel stopped. He moved his head twice, gesturing towards something not far from him. Castiel looked and noticed a very, very tall Ravenclaw with wavy, hazel colored hair. Bangs almost covering his eyes, and his hair covered his ears and reached down just between his cheeks and chin. He looked quiet handsome, and he must be a seventh year. To tall to be everything else, Castiel believed.

"That, my dear little brother, is what I'm going to." He grinned, waved and ran towards the Ravenclaw. Castiel didn't even know his brother befriended students from the eagle house.

The Hufflepuff turned back to his the table and waited for his friends and for the headmaster to start the glorious feast.

* * *

><p>Castiel found himself sitting alone in Classroom 3C later that day. He had had just found his calfskin parchment, ink bottle, and his dark brown and copper colored eagle feather quill, and was placing everything on the table at the far right by the large windows on first row up front in the class.<p>

He found himself sitting alone for a few minutes, examining the classroom to see if the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had changed much about the classroom, but there were no new thing to spot; the usual iron chandelier hung above his head from the wooden ceiling, as well as the dragon's skeleton – he had found it sad when he learned it was indeed from a real dragon. Why he'd found it sad was because he found dragons to be beautiful and majestic, and their skeletons should not be hanging from classroom ceilings, in his opinion. He did not care about how the dragon had died. And like usual, at the back of the classroom stood the projector that he learned some years ago could be activated by magic.

Not long after he had arrived, the rest of the students began filtering in. This year it seemed like the Hufflepuffs were sharing the class with the brave students from the red and golden house, Gryffindor.

Everyone was chattering with their friends about how they spent their summer; someone said they had met a cute boy, others said they had been on vacation in either Paris, Bulgarian, Romania or other various places around the world.

Wondering about his own summer, Castiel pursed his lips, staring straight ahead. He had spent most of the summer inside or outside the Novak mansion reading books. He thought his summer had been delightful.

Gabriel would say it had been boring as fuck.

Everyone went suddenly quiet, and it brought Castiel mentally back to the classroom. He turned around and saw their new teacher in Defense Against Dark Arts strolling casually into the classroom. He was an older man, dressed in plain, simple black robes with long sleeves, but they were pushed up to his elbows and some kind of simple black ribbon held them there. He headed towards the teachers desk up front, not bothered by how every eye was burning into his body.

Turning around to face the badgers and the lions, his lips parted and he began speaking.

"My name is Robert Steven Singer, and it any of you dare to use that name you will get detention for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. You can call me Bobby, not professor or sir. I hate titles. I am your new teacher in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and that is only because my leg got destroyed on one of my last hunts-"

Castiel's eyes immediately flew down towards the man's legs, and to his disappointment, for he was a curious person at nature, he couldn't see the fake leg.

"-and," The man continued, "because of that I am unable to hunt. I don't know how your other teachers taught you in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and I really don't care, alright? You just keep quiet when I talk and don't act like idjits then everything will be simple and fine." Professor Singer, Bobby, Castiel reminded himself, introduced with firm eyes drifting across every student's face inside the classroom. He talked with a heavy, American accent.

"So it is true you are, like, the greatest auror from America or something?" a girl Castiel did not know asked.

Bobby stared at her.

"No. An Auror is a wizard or a witch who is specially trained to track down Dark wizards and witches to bring them justice. They must have good academic credentials before they can even be accepted into the rigorous training program. They also have to have a minimum of five N.E.W.T's in subjects such as Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and with no grade shittier than Exceeds Expectations," he explained harshly, and for each word he spoke the girl seemed to sink lower and lower into her seat.

"I was never educated in such things. I left school and decided to not fight dark wizards or witches. I went after evil spirits, werewolves, vampires, ghouls and every other dark creature that came across my path. They're much more fun to hunt."

The class gulped.

"Now, as I said, I don't care how you other teachers taught you. I'm gonna start right off with werewolves. Turn to page 216 and do it fast." Profe- Castiel sighed. Bobby said with a scoff. He only waited about one minute before asking the first question.

"Can anyone tell me three very known facts about werewolves?" His eyes once again moved through the classroom. "Anybody? Well, too bad. I don't care then. Miss-" his eyes were planted on a girl with long, brown locks.

"Roberts. My name is Cara Roberts."

"Miss Roberts," Bobby nodded. "Tell these idjits three facts about the werewolf."

The brown haired Gryffindor, Cara, gulped and for a moment she looked at a girl whom, Castiel assumed, was her friend. She then turned back with firm and strong eyes on the professor.

"Well-" she began. "A person can become a werewolf by being bitten by one, born as one... cursed by someone you could have, eh, wronged in some way." She bit down her lip as she tried to think of another fact.

Apparently Bobby was impatient. "Great, great. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, anyone else who isn't afraid to stand up and tell the class room a fact about werewolves?" When nobody answered he continued. "Do you all really want to listen to me lecture about them for two hours?"

With a roll of his eyes, Bobby began his lecture.

"Well then, idjits, we gonna go over the basics of werewolves. A werewolf is a human being who turns into a cruel and fearsome beast at the rising of the full moon. Werewolves can easily be distinguished from regular wolves because of specific characteristics, such as the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail. On every other day they appear to be as normal as a human can be, and close to the full moon and just right after they will often seem to be ill and throw temper tantrums."

"So, tell me, how do these creatures communicate?" Bobby asked the classroom.

Castiel was the first and only one to raise his hand by this question.

"Finally one who decided to man up. What's your name, son?"

"Castiel, si- Bobby. Castiel Novak."

"All right, Castiel, and yeah, I'm not gonna use formalities with your names, either. I will use your first names, and if you have any problems with that, talk to the headmaster." Bobby looked back at the messy haired Hufflepuff. "How do they communicate?"

"Werewolves can communicate through a form of telepathy they all share, and it enables them to hunt and perform efficiently," Castiel answered. "Also, werewolves in a pack have a psychic link that bonds them together. If one werewolf in the pack dies, the others will be able to sense its death."

"Castiel, was it?" The blue eyed Hufflepuff nodded as the teacher leaned against the edge of the teachers desk, arms crossed over his chest. "Alright, ten points to Hufflepuff. The werewolf curse can never be broken, no matter what some idiots out there have told you. They are also virtually immortal because of the constant regeneration of their physical tissue, making their true age somewhat difficult to determine. If you're bitten by a werewolf and you kill the werewolf, you will not be freed from the curse. You could say the curse is like a virus, or an extreme case of rabies, if you will. If you are bitten by an animal with rabies, you get rabies, and if you kill the animal that gave you rabies, you will not be cured. You will still have the virus," Bobby explained, looking around the class with what seemed to be amusement in his old eyes.

"Maybe you idjits wanna write that down? I'm not one to repeat myself."

There was a flurry of activity while the students found their quills, parchment, and black ink bottles. At this moment, Castiel was very happy he only needed to hear such things once and then he would remember it. Muggles would call it having an eidetic, or photographic, memory.

"Every werewolf can be killed by any wound that destroys the heart or the brain completely. I must say myself that decapitation-" most girls in the girls gasped, turned green in the face, or eww'd at that, "is the most effective way."

"Uh, Prof-Bobby, I mean. Bobby, how many werewolves have you hunted?"

"That has nothing to do with the class. Now, any other stupid questions, or can I continued my lecture?" He eyed the whole class for what seemed like the fifth time this hour.

Castiel wished he had counted for now he was curious.

"Good. So is there someone who can tell me a way to tell if someone is a werewolf?"

Once again Castiel raised his hand.

"You, green eyed Gryffindor right behind the messy haired Hufflepuff," Bobby said. "Casteel or whatever his name was."

Castiel blinked at the mention of him; he looked over his shoulders and for the first time he noticed Dean Winchester was sitting right behind him, leaned back in the chair with feet planted on the desk in front of him, hands placed behind his head as a pillow, his fingers tangled together.

The recollection of the boy in the library, watching him like a spy from those muggle movies. He was sure Dean had been there and that it was not just his own imagination. But why had Dean watched him?

"Dean Winchester, Bobby," Dean grinned.

"Feet down now."

Dean groaned but did as he was told. Castiel was surprised by this. From what he had seen of the Winchester boy it seemed like Dean wasn't one to take orders from other people.

"Tell me how you can recognize a werewolf when it's human."

Dean blinked impassively. Apparently he couldn't answer that question. Someone sniggered beside him; Castiel figured it was one of Dean's friends because the boy whacked the other on top of his head before he looked back at the teacher, his eyes for a short moment met with Castiel's as he did so.

"Well, you could probably see the anger or something in a person."

"And what if the person has always been angry?" Bobby questioned.

"Eh.. Other weird behavior."

"Such as?"

"Eh."

Castiel decided to save the Gryffindor from his misery as no one else seemed to be willing to do so, and the professor did not look like who, in the near future, would break the boy away from his current torment.

"There are several ways, Sir.. I mean, Bobby, to tell whether or not someone is a werewolf. Becoming a werewolf is not transparent no matter how much the victim tries to hide it. You can look for symptoms in the human you suspect, and those, as Winchester said, are the increasing anger, and violence, aggression, restlessness, unprovoked rage and insomnia. I have heard that, unfortunately, over time these symptoms can be brought under control, so just to warn everybody else, you can not only rely on these symptoms exclusively."

Bobby nodded.

"Thank you. Ten points to Hufflepuff." The house of badgers cheered loudly. "Yeah, great, great. Now shut up." The badger house turned completely silence once again as if they feared their new teacher.

"Read the chapter about the werewolf and your homework is to write an essay about werewolves till next time"

The class dutifully began reading, needing no second bidding. Some of them had not turned to the right page when Professor Singer – Castiel had decided to call him that in his mind – had told them which one it was and were now asking their friends.

"Hey." A voice familiar, and it sounded like it came from somewhere behind him, was heard. Thinking it was not somebody trying to get his attention because it usually was like that, Castiel ignored the voice and began reading.

"Hey!" Still ignoring. "Hey, blue eyes!"

Castiel moved his attention from the black words on the old pages and turned in his seat to stare at Dean. "Are you.. I'm sorry, are you trying to make a converse with me?"

The Gryffindor moved his head backwards, creating a somewhat double chin while a deep frown played drifted across his face shortly. He then turned back to his, Castiel bit his lip, handsome self. "Whatever that means," the lion muttered shortly. He then spoke again and this time with a rough tone. "there is no one else looking at you right now is there?"

"No," Castiel answered after stealing a glance around the class. Moving a bit forward in his seat just to get another inch away from the Gryffindor. He had been spying on him in the library after all. Castiel felt quite uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"What chapter did the proff' tell us to read?"

Castiel looked back at the top of his page he was on, then gazed back at Dean with narrowed eyes. "Chapter 18."

For a moment Dean kept quiet, then his raised both his eyebrows and gestured to the book laying in front him.

"And which page is that?" He seemed annoyed. Castiel wondered why that was, besides the fact he had bumped into him on the first day.

"Oh, 216."

"Dean and.. whatever your name was, stop talking and start reading."

Both the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff looked at their teacher, Castiel blushing in embarrassment and Dean just staring at him, his eyes almost asking the teacher if he was an idiot.

They looked back at one another and shared a moment of eye contact before Castiel decided to ignore the Gryffindor further and went willingly back to his textbook.

By the end of the lesson, unlike some of their teachers at Hogwarts, Professor Singer did not remind them about their homework. Castiel couldn't care less about this fact because of he remembered well and always made him homework and assignments unlike so many of his classmates and some of the other students.

Castiel was as always the last one to leave the classroom, well the teacher always waited at it to empty out before leaving. As he strolled down the corridors he wondered about the new teacher; he wasn't sure if he liked the man or not. It seemed like he knew some great things and knew what he was talking about, but he still seemed very rude and not very friendly or nice. Time would tell. Besides, it was not like this Professor Singer person could be worse than some of their other DADA teachers from the past.

* * *

><p>Usually, in their dormitory, it was far from the quietness Castiel enjoyed, but he was getting accustomed to the noise, chatter and loud laughter. There were rarely discussions and arguments in the Hufflepuff's basement. This evening, it was the opposite. There weren't voices in his dormitory. Silence were filled and he liked it.<p>

Ed, Harry and Andy had not yet arrived when Castiel came into their room. He figured the trio was still down in the Great Hall with the quest of filling their once empty stomachs to the brim with the delicious dinner the houselfs had made for them. As long as he did not have to listen to either of the trio throwing up all night like last year after Halloween.

Chuck was sitting on his bed, doing his homework for History of Magic. Although it was only their first day of school they had already got tons of homework.

"Are you finished with your other homework?" Chuck was very clever. Something you should not believe with his tiring appearance and darkcircles around his eyes. Though, he was very slow at writing.

Said Hufflepuff wrote something and replied, "far from it, Cas, far from it." He gave his friend a tired smile and bent over his homework once again.

Castiel threw himself on his bed and pulled the yellow curtains around it. When they began in their first year at Hogwarts, they had all agreed that a small piece of the floor around each of their bed belonged only to the owner of the bed. It was for privacy and room. The others weren't allowed to shed their clothing and what else they could possible own on each other's private space.

Castiel's little piece of floor was the only place that was neat and clean. It was embarrassing, but he simply could not stand any kind of mess.

As soon as his eyelids fell and hid away his baby blues, he saw Dean's handsome face with the green eyes, hundreds upon hundred of beautiful freckles - Castiel wished to count them - and hair which was a mixture of blond and light brown.

He saw himself running a hand through that thick, short hair, but froze as soon as he had thought of that. He opened his eyes and tried to push Dean out of his mind by being distracted by something above him. There was a crack and an empty spider web. It did not help.

He grabbed the book nearest and tried again. The hope of being engulfed by its many words and phrases, knowledge and mysteries did not help with his little problem called Dean Winchester. Eventually he threw the book somewhere on the floor and got out of bed.

He paced the floor as quiet as possible. At one time he could feelChuck's eyes burning into his head, but the other boy did not ask any questions, he just went back to his homework.

Castiel found a piece of parchment and wondered whether he should write a letter and send it to the Gryffindor. There weren't even friends so that idea went out the window, literally. The parchment was old and torn. He had no use for it anymore.

"Why the hate on the parchment?"

"It was old, Chuck. Torn apart by past moods of anger and frustration."

"Oh... Alright, then. Hate on the parchment, yay?"

Castiel eyed him with a slight frown.

"Just.. ignore me?"

Castiel nodded and signed so deep it almost hurt his chest.

One other thing was now crossed over the list, and so he let himself fall back into his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

**A/N:** I've changed Dean's owl's name to Zeppelin because of reasons..


	6. The Slytherin Brother

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not the best show in the world or J.K. Rowling's amazing world of magic and awesomeness..

A big thanks to my beta Venus.

**A/N: **Those of you who follow this story's tumblr page (http: / / thelionandthebadger. tumblr. com/) will know why there **haven't been an update** for quiet some time now. I've damaged my right hand really bad, and it was/is serious. I've been unable to finish this chapter 'cause of it. I haven't been able to use my right hand, not even simple things like lifting my jacket or shoes. I have problems writing with a pencil and I can't really right on the laptop, either (though it is a bit easier on the computer, but not much). Though, my hand and wrist is getting better so I was finally able to finish this chapter. It's a good thing I've already written the next chapter a long time ago so you won't have to wait for it too long. I'm just going to make some minor changes on it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Slytherin Brother ~<strong>

**Dean**

_He had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that someone looked at him. He stood up and walked to the window, but it was not the Hogwarts grounds. It was Castiel's garden. He did not know how he knew that, he just knew. It was dark, and he now saw it from a new angle._

_Dean turned around._

_The classroom was now a tiny room and there was only one bed located in the middle of it. Dean moved towards it. He had no choice. His pulse began to rise dramatically. His hands shook as he moved the blanket._

_Castiel's mesmerizing, blue eyes met his, and his stomach burned like butterflies_ _were_ _flying around in there. It felt good._

_"Dean?" Castiel whispered huskily. _

_"-ean! Dean?"_

"GET UP, DEAN WINCHESTER!" A very insistent, very feminine voice yelled while something soft repeatedly kept hitting his head in synch with the words.

Dean groaned. What the hell was Jo, a girl, during inside of the boys dormitory? His sleepy mind couldn't deal with that right now.

"C'mon, Dean. It's getting late."

Dean moved slowly and managed to sit up, running a hand through his hair; it felt greasy and he felt like hell. "Shut up, woman, will you?" He murmured. "I'm coming, geez. Can't a man get some sleep?" Throwing himself back against his pillow, he laid still for a while, staring into the ceiling of his bed. He'd dreamt of Castiel Novak. Thinking now, it had been a very disturbing thing. A guy dreaming about another guy. But it just felt so incredibly good. That burning feeling in his stomach, his pulse beating like he had run a marathon. The shaking of his body. Everything had felt good.

Especially when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. And that amazing voice of his.

He heard footsteps move around his bed and stop. Then the person, Dean suspected it was Jo doing this, pulled back the red bed hangings. The green eyed Gryffindor winced as the bright September sunlight came pouring through in on him from the window next to his bed. He squinted one eye open and glared up at his blond-haired friend with a scowl. "Evil," he hissed and turned to hide his head in the pillow.

"No, just helping out a friend so he can make it down to breakfast on time." Jo replied, hands firmly placed on her hips as she stared down at him. "When I saw Gordon and the rest of your idiot roommates leave I made it my mission to see if they had even bothered to wake you up. Apparently they hate you so much they didn't even bother to do that."

"Then why couldn't you just have let me sleep?" Dean muttered as he threw his blankets over his head and laid down once again.

Jo grabbed the blankets and pulled them off him and threw them on the floor. Whining, Dean made a grab for them but failed. They glared at one another. "I know how you function without breakfast, Dean. It ain't pretty."

Dean threw himself back against his pillows.

She whistled. "Wow, Dean," her voice sounded surprised as he gave him a once over with her curious eyes. "You look bloody awful. Did you wrestle a monster last night?"

Grumpily, Dean shook his head.

Jo sat down on the corner of Dean's bed. "You did get some sleep last night, right? You weren't up all night thinking about our conversation, right?" She asked gentle, running a nicely cold hand through his hair. "Dean? I hate to make you stop sleeping just because of some words I said."

Dean rolled his eyes, keeping silent. Oh yes, that what was it was about, that was what was wrong with his world this morning. That stupid conversation, and his embarrassing fleeting moment in the library. Why had he even bothered to follow the Hufflepuff? And why had Castiel embarrassed him even further in the class room in front of their new teacher?

The worst nightmare of his life was waiting for him in the Great Hall for he knew Castiel would be there.

"I'll be alright, Jo... I just didn't sleep. Bad dreams or something."

"Or something," Jo repeated – she certainly didn't believe him – and stood up and gestured with her hands for Dean to get ready. "I will wait on the other side of the door. Hurry up." She turned and left him to his own devices.

Dean stood up and got ready with a quick wash of his hair before jumping into his robes. He met with Jo in the Gryffindor common room, and the two of them went down to breakfast with Jo's friends following eagerly.

Dean eyed them warily; he had at least slept with two out of the five of them.

All the girls walked ahead of him, giggling and gossiping and whatever girly stuff they did. Dean didn't care, kept his head down, eyes on the floor, hands in the pockets of his black robes, and ignored them. He wondered if he would have to go around like that for the rest of his life now that a certain Hufflepuff had made his life a living hell. He blamed Jo, too. If she hadn't called him gay he wouldn't be having these thoughts. If he hadn't told her anything he could have gone back to just smirking at the Hufflepuff and making friends with him.

_Wait a minute_, Dean thought. _She accused me of being gay for Castiel, and I'm not so this shouldn't bother me at all, but it does. It's probably because she said I was gay, yeah, that has to be it. I'm annoyed she said that. No. Not gay. Yeah, I should be fine._

Dean grinned. He wasn't gay and that was that. The words hadn't made him doubt his sexuality, only annoyed him that she had called him that. What straight guy wouldn't be irritated because of that?

But that dream. . .

He stopped for a moment just outside the big, golden doors of the Great Hall, steeling himself before he went inside, following the girls towards the Gryffindor table as they made their way through the packed Hall to their regular seats at the Gryffindor table. His eyes drifted towards the Ravenclaw table where he found his brother easily. For a fifth year, Sam was pretty tall compared to the sixth and seventh years around him. He was easy to spot with his mop of wavy, brown hair.

Inside the Great Hall was the usual loud hum and buzz of chatter and laughter, mixed with the clink of silverware on dishes, and as Dean's gaze drifted over the top of the Hufflepuffs heads, he quickly found Castiel's messy hair, clothes. . . Actually just messy everything. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the table of lions and sat down.

A flurry of thoughts and emotions that Dean knew didn't show on his appearance this moment swirled like the ocean through his mind as he hurriedly began grabbing breakfast from a couple of different plates.

After his talk with Jo yesterday, and when he was left alone in his bed, these same thoughts had kept him wide awake. For one thing, he'd given a serious thought to the whole situation. He wasn't gay, that was one thing he was completely and utterly sure of. He just liked Bright Eyes – Dean blinked, eyes wide. Had he just called Castiel Bright Eyes? – because the guy was kind of a weirdo, and maybe they could have some fun conversations.

It wasn't like him to go and make friends, but there was just something drawing him to Bright Ey- the blue eyed Hufflepuff, and he kind of liked it.

Plus, Dean was curious of nature and wanted to explore these emotions and thoughts going through him so badly.

His green gaze slid across the table behind the one he was seated at. Castiel was there, sitting calmly between the group of people Dean assumed was his friends. He spotted Tessa and her two friends, Rachel and Gwen, there with him. Most of the badger's face was hidden behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Without taking his eyes off of the boy, Dean dished up some bacon and put it on top of his toast, then a spoonful of sugar and some strawberry marmalade and put that on top of his bacon.

"Eh, Dean? What are you doing with your food?" Asked Jo, nudging him in the ribs. "Some sort of new experiment you decided to do that I know nothing of?"

Dean pulled his gaze away from the Hufflepuff table and looked down at the mess of bacon, toast, and sugar and strawberry marmalade on his plate. Had Castiel actually distracted him from food? For a short moment he found that hard to believe, but then thinking about it again it, he realized that it really did happen. Somebody, a somebody who was Castiel Novak, had seriously made him think about, well, him, during a meal. That had never happened before. When food was in front of him, Dean only paid attention to that.

Grimly, he picked up his fork and took a bit. Couldn't let Jo make fun of him now, could he? "I happen to like this." He muttered to the girl, who was shaking her head, muffling a giggle. When she turned away to listen to something Ava was talking about, Dean looked back over at Castiel. The boy was still reading the paper.

Dean then looked down, forcing himself to take a few bites, then thoughtfully pushed the remnants of sugar, bacon, marmalade and toast around with his fork. Suddenly he wasn't even feeling hungry and it wasn't like his breakfast was likeable.

_Alright, what the hell is happening to me?_ Dean paled at his thoughts. Wasn't it bad enough Castiel had been constantly on his mind since the first day, now the guy actually distracted him from breakfast!

When he looked back over at the Hufflepuff table he immediately met with the baby blue gaze of Castiel over the top of the boy's newspaper. For a second their eyes connected and a shock of electricity surged through Dean, while Castiel frowned but Dean saw the nervous stare. Castiel then folded his paper, turned to his friends and said something before he stood up and started making his way towards the doors.

_Oh no, you don't_, thought Dean as he quickly grabbed his bag and jumped up from his seat at the Gryffindor table, because for once he had eaten there instead of bugging the hell out of Sammy at the Ravenclaw table.

"Dean!" Jo called, about to stand up. "Wait, where are you going in such a hurry? Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Dean replied, backing away towards the doors. "– don't hurry with your food or something. I just... forgot something. Meet you in Professor Binn's classroom, kay?" And then he turned around and took off after the always disheveled looking Hufflepuff, who had just disappeared into the main entrance hall of Hogwarts castle.

Why, he didn't know.

Green eyes drifted around furiously outside the Great Hall, Dean standing between in the enormous doorway. He wanted to talk to Castiel. No, he needed to talk to the other young wizard. He took a step forward and decided to walk towards the library. Dean figured if he couldn't find the boy he would just start with the library. According to Sam, Castiel spend most of his free time in the library.

Before Dean even managed to walk up the first staircase he came across, he met with the sound of someone yelling.

"Hey, fairy faggot! Got any ass lately?"

Dean frowned. He knew that voice very well. Too well for his liking, actually. As he took the last few steps up the staircase, he saw Castiel being pushed onto the floor by Alastair. Meg and bunch of other Slytherin douche bags stood hovering over the smaller Hufflepuff. Even Meg seemed to be so much bigger than Bright Eyes- Dean winced, Castiel, now.

Alastair grinned poisonous. "Or perhaps some cock? You like that, don't you? Freaky little..." Dean didn't hear whatever he was going to call the Hufflepuff as Alastair kicked the boy in his stomach.

Castiel went deathly pale and bit his lip in pain, a small amount of blood escaping as he did.

"You've been avoiding us, haven't you? Haven't seen you before now, Cassie. I, well, almost missed you." A boy with short, curly, dirty blonde hair chuckled, hands pressed tightly together in front of his chest as if he was praying. Dean recognized him; it was Kubrick. Fucking Kubrick who'd been after Sammy some years ago.

Meg laughed; it sounded like nails on a blackboard. "Aww, what's the matter? Can't take the pain?" She was about to lash out when Dean grabbed his wand.

"JELLYLEGS!" He yelled as he pointed it towards her.

She screamed in surprise as her legs turned into rubber and she met with the hard, cold stone floor. "What the-!" She and her group of snakes looked around, and as they all laid eyes on the Gryffindor and his wand, she hissed. "You little piece of lion shit! How dare you throw a hex at me!"

Alastair took a step forward towards Dean. Hatred was screaming in his eyes like a banshee. "Hello, Dean." The grin on his face was grim, but it almost seemed playful.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Alastair, you fucker. Attackin' defenseless Hufflepuffs now? Ain't that a little low?"

The Slytherin snickered. "Oh no. It's always sooooo fun to play with this little cocksucker. Why don't you give it a try, Dean? You liked it once" They had been on first name basis since Dean had kicked the crap out of the Slytherin back when he still had a weird obsession with Sammy. Back when Sam was a first and second year a lot of Slyhterins had made his life a living hell. That was until Dean beat the living crap out of them all. Kubrick had been the worst of them all.

"Or is it that you are his little fairy lover? Is it, Dean? You like taking it up the arse now?"

Dean grinded his teeth. Frankly, he didn't care what people thought about him, and for some reason he could not fathom, his protective instinct suddenly boiled up in him and refused to go away because of this wide eyed Hufflepuff. So what if he was going to be called a fairy, faggot or whatever nasty words people called the gays?

Dean raised his wand. "I don't swing that way, fucker, but don't you dare lay another hand on Cas, got that?"

Alastair smirked and raised his hand to stop the rest of his gang to attack Dean because they suddenly all took a step forward. "Aww, you got the fairy a nickname? How sweet of you, Dean-o." He raised his wand high in front of his chest, eye contact never breaking.

For a short moment his eyes flickered towards Castiel, concern displaying. They silently asked if he was alright, and slowly, Castiel nodded.

Dean spotted a small drop of blood falling from the boy's chin. Eyes narrowing, Dean looked back at Alastair, he smirked like death himself as he raised his wand to cast another hex towards the snakes. "You-"

"What the hell is going on here, chuckleheads? Why aren't you kids playing nice, eh?" Someone interrupted him.

Dean, Castiel, and the group of douchebag Slytherins all turned their attention to the set of stairs further above them. It was none other than another Slytherin, and Dean scowled in frustration. There were too many snakes for him to get out here without a scratch, if not even alive.

But then came the most surprising thing. A situation Dean hadn't imaged.

"What the fuck? Castiel?" The voice was clearly concerned.

Dean blinked. How did this snake know Cas? When he looked over at the Hufflepuff Dean saw relief washing over his face, and the corner of his lips quirking upwards, then flinched in pain as he was reminding of his bleeding lip.

"Meg! What the hell? Beating up my lil' bro' now? Thought you were my friend you bitch." The newly arrived Slytherin moved in an inhuman speed down the staircase, wand raised towards the Slytherins as he moved like a snake sliding gracefully across the floor. "I see Jellylegs have been used. Ooh, I like that!" He grinned. "JELLYLEGS!" It hit one of the unknown Slytherins who stumbled and fell down the stairs.

One of the snakes stood up before Gabriel, probably believing he had a greater advantage due to the fact he was quiet large against the newly arrived Slytherin who was very small. "Traitor!" He hissed with a raised wand.

Before anything could happen, Gabriel moved and jabbed the boy's neck, making him stagger on unsteady legs. "Don't you dare EVER to hurt my little brother again! You hear me, you little piece of shit?"

Dean smirked at that.

"All of you leave or I will seriously kick you into next year! But believe me when I tell you this, bitches, it ain't over yet. Just wait 'till I find you." The Slytherin eyed the rest of his housemates with disgust and pure rage. Wand raised proudly in his right hand, pointed towards his housemates.

Meg bit down her lower lip nervously. "Gabe-"

"Shut it, bitch. Leave and take the rest of your worthless idiots with you. NOW!" The last word echoed through the halls of Hogwarts loudly.

Hissing, Alastair turned around and stormed away with his group.

The last remaining Slytherin turned towards Castiel, and he kneeled down in front of him. He grabbed Castiel's chin and raised the badger's head to exanimate the broken lip.

"Are you all right, bro?"

Castiel nodded. "I am fine, Gabriel." He replied, then added, "You didn't need to do that. Your friends-"

"- are just fucking assholes." Gabriel smiled and tugged the younger boy to his feet. "Sure I do. You're my little brother, Cassie. It's in my job description to protect you, right? Big brother, remember?" It brought out a childish smile in Castiel, and for the first time, Dean could truly see the Hufflepuff was the younger brother despite being taller.

"What are you doing here, lion cub?" Gabriel asked as his eyes turned towards Dean.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Lion cub?" He questioned, and the Slytherin shrugged.

"Did you hurt Cas, too?" Gabriel turned to his younger brother, "did he hurt you, Cassie?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, Gabriel. He actually defended me, and then you arrived. I'm really glad you did or else Winchester would have been seriously hurt. No offense," he added looking at the Gryffindor with a sly smile.

"I could have taken 'em all. Just didn't get the chance until older brother here came along and saved you."

"I'm sure you could, Winchester." Gabriel joked. "Wait, are you related to Sammy?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah." He replied, feeling weird. "And don't call him Sammy, I'm the only one who gets to do that."

"So he keeps saying," Gabriel grinned then turned back towards the Hufflepuff. "Should we go to the Hospital wing? Dear ol' Madam Pomfrey could help you-"

"No. I'm fine, Gabriel. No broken bones or anything."

"Cracked ribs?"

If it wasn't because he knew Castiel was hurt somewhere, not only the broken, bleeding lip, Dean would have questioned the Slytherin about his relationship with Sammy.

"None of those either." Castiel smiled reassuring. "Let's just pretend this didn't happen." He glanced nervously between them.

"Like hell I will. I gotta beat those stupid snakes into next year as soon as I find 'em again." Gabriel hissed like the Slytherin he was. "Can't let anyone think they can get away with beating my brother. Stupid assholes."

"Gabriel-"

"No! Castiel. I'm tired of seeing them treating you like this. How many times have I told you to come to me?" Gabriel sighed deeply. He turned to Dean. "Thanks for helping my bro, but I gotta get him to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm not inju-" Castiel tried to protest.

"I don't care. Pomfrey will get a look on you. If I am right, Cassie, you hurt somewhere but won't say it because you're too stubborn and don't want me to worry." Gabriel nodded to the Gryffindor, "say hey to Sammy from me, will ya?" He then grabbed Castiel's arm and tugged him along towards the Hospital Wing.

Castiel looked over his shoulders. "Thanks again, Winchester!" He gave Dean a sweet smile.

Dean really liked that smile.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
